SUDDENLY WITH YOU
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: saat seorang yang benar-benar kau inginkan kedatangannya tiba-tiba hadir di hadapanmu dengan tidak terduga. KyuMin ff . GS. mianhe, tidak jadi twoshoot mungkin jadi 3 sampai 4 chapter. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**SUDDENLY WITH YOU**

Pengennya ni ff twoshoot, tapi kalo emang saking jeleknya trus ga ada yang baca atau review ya mungkin end saja *anggap aja oneshoot* ...he...he...

Warning : GS, kalimat nya rada ngaco, ga bener tata bahasanya, romantisnya maksa (?), ga jelas, banyak typho, alurnya secepat kecepatan cahaya (3 x 10^8 m/s^2) dsb ...

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, JYJ, DBSK, dsb

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi ff ini milik saya.

Dilarang copy paste ff ini

Dilarang bash cast ff ini

=JOY=

* * *

"Aku tidak suka dengan endingnya." kubanting begitu saja novel tebal itu. Menyebalkan sekali, mengapa lagi-lagi buku setebal itu tidak memiliki kualitas yang sama tebalnya, benar-benar mengecewakan.

'Hoamm' aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku saat kuap ini benar-benar tidak tertahan.

'Membosankan sekali' bathinku saat kulihat dari jendela kamarku, eonnieku, Jaejoong dan kekasihnya sedang berduaan di teras yang tembus dari jendela kamarku. Sesekali mereka tertawa sambil saling melempar kerlingan menggoda yang membuat perutku jadi mual-mual, jengah dengan ke'lebay'an mereka dalam mengumbar romantisme.

Beralih pada suara berisik di dapur yang diakibatkan oleh yeodongsaengku, Key dan kekasihnya si maniak ayam, yang mungkin sedang asyik mencoba membuat resep baru yang tentunya bahan utamanya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya ayam. Untuk pasangan satu ini, aku tidak komentar, karena memang mereka berdua sama-sama aneh.

Dan sekarang, kembali kepada diriku sendiri. Yang sedang sendirian mengurung diri di kamar, hanya ditemani dengan tumpukan novel-novel tebal, beberapa tabloid gosip dan sebuah gitar. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Malam minggu hanya sendirian, sementara kedua saudarimu sedang sibuk dengan namjachingunya masing-masing, ditambah kedua orang tuamu yang bahkan sedang menikmati candle light dinner romantis di luar sana. Ah, mengapa hidupku begitu hambar.

"Andai saja aku mempunyai seorang namjachingu, pastinya malam mingguku tidak semembosankan ini." gerutuku sambil menyalakan televisi yang secara tak sengaja membuatku menemukan sebuah drama yang sedang diputar untuk pertama kalinya di televisi.

"Ya ampun... pujaan hatiku." aku nyaris berteriak, saat aku menyadari bahwa aktor utama dari drama itu adalah si aktor favoritku yang super tampan, super ganteng, super seksi, dan super setan (?) Cho Kyu Hyun, meskipun agak kesal juga saat menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi dia mendapat lawan main yang sangat cantik dan sexy, yang juga merupakan aktris favoritku, Yoon Eun Hye.

Aku menonton drama itu penuh penghayatan, begitu mendalami ceritanya, sampai-sampai aku berkhayal, seandainya aku bisa menggantikan Eun Hye eonnie menjadi yeoja yang dicintai oleh pujaan hatiku, Cho Kyu Hyun.

'Ah, hal yang sangat-sangat tidak mungkin terjadi Minnie.' bisik suara hatiku. Benar juga, mana mungkin aku yang hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa bisa bersama dengannya, aku bahkan tidak pandai bergaul, tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu sexy, tidak terlalu ...ah, berhenti menjelekkan diri sendiri, dasar suara hati pabbo.

Tak terasa sudah satu setengah jam drama itu ditayangkan. Akhirnya drama itu harus bersambung untuk minggu depan.

"Ya, selesai." gumamku kecewa. Akhirnya kumatikan televisi itu cepat, mengganti lampu kamarku dengan lampu tidur, dan memilih membaringkan tubuh di bed nyamanku.

Ini bahkan baru jam delapan malam, tapi karena tidak ada hal menarik lain yang bisa aku lakukan, maka aku memilih untuk tidur sambil membayangkan namja pujaan hatiku itu secara ajaib ada di hadapanku dan menjadi namjachinguku.

=J-O-Y=

Aku terbangun saat aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kulirik weakerku yang berada di nakas tepat di sebelah kanan tempat tidurku.

'Jam tiga pagi. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berani menyelinap ke halaman rumahku yang sudah berpagar tinggi ini?' batinku.

'Atau, jangan-jangan hantu?' aku membelalakkan mataku menyadari kemungkinan itu.

'Tidak...mana mungkin hantu bisa mengetuk jendela, tapi kalau orang jahat, malah sangat mungkin kan?' aku menggelengkan kepalaku, bingung dengan pertentangan batinku yang semakin sengit. Sementara 'sesuatu' yang di luar itu kembali mengetuk daun jendelaku.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

'Aku harus melihat, sebenarnya siapa yang ada di luar sana.' Akhirnya aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melihat siapa yang malam-malam seperti ini iseng mengetuk daun jendela kamarku.

Aku turun dari ranjangku pelan-pelan, kemudian mengendap menuju jendela, berusaha tanpa suara.

Sesampainya di dekat jendela, aku kembali menelan ludahku susah payah.

'Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu Minnie.' Aku membulatkan tekadku.

'Hana...dul...set...' aku menyibak korden warna pink yang menutupi kaca jendela kamarku. Saat korden tersibak sempurna, nampaklah pemandangan yang bagiku luar biasa indah, luar biasa istimewa, luar biasa ...ah aku tak sanggup mendeskripsikan seorang Cho Kyu Hyun, namja, aktor, pujaan hatiku, yang secara ajaib sudah berdiri di sana dengan keringat bercucuran seperti habis lari mengitari Seoul.

"Cho...Kyu...Hyun..." ucapku terbata sambil mengeja namanya. Saking terkejutnya, otakku seperti blank, hingga tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Hingga beberapa menit aku terdiam, hingga sebuah ketukan menginterupsi ke'blank'an memoriku. Membuatku tersadar bahwa dia di luar sana masih mengharapku sesuatu dariku.

PLAK

Kutampar pipiku, berpikir kalau itu hanya mimpi yang mampir akibat imajinasiku yang terlalu berlebihan tentang namja tertampan yang pernah kulihat ini.

Tapi nyatanya pipiku terasa perih. Berarti ini bukan mimpi maupun imajinasi. Ini nyata.

Kulihat diluar Cho Kyu Hyun membuat isyarat dengan lengannya untuk segera membukakan daun jendela untuknya. Aku yang mendadak tersadarpun segera melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Sesaat setelah jendela terbuka, ia meloncak masuk tanpa permisi. Tak lupa tangannya putihnya yang terekspos akibat ia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek itupun menutup jendela kamarku kembali dengan hati-hati.

"Malam ini ijinkan aku menginap di kamarmu." pintanya sambil dengan santainya merebahkan dirI di bed kingsize ku. Membuatku kembali blank dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Cho Kyu Hyun ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ceritanya panjang agashi, ah mianhe, aku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur dulu ne, besok pagi aku ceritakan." dan diapun memejamkan matanya. Aku masih tertegun mendapati ini semua.

Kupandangi wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai dan tentu saja tampan. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti...tidak mengerti sekali...sangat tidak mengerti ...

(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**SUDDENLY WITH YOU**

Pengennya ni ff twoshoot, tapi kalo emang saking jeleknya trus ga ada yang baca atau review ya mungkin end saja *anggap aja oneshoot* ...he...he... tapi karena ada yang berkenan baca dan review, akhirnya saya terusin mungkin sampai 3 atau 4 chap. Dan spesial chap 2 ini update kilat.

Warning : GS, kalimat nya rada ngaco, ga bener tata bahasanya, romantisnya maksa (?), ga jelas, banyak typho, alurnya secepat kecepatan cahaya (3 x 10^8 m/s^2) dsb ...

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, JYJ, DBSK, dsb

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi ff ini milik saya.

Dilarang copy paste ff ini

Dilarang bash cast ff ini

=JOY=

* * *

Akhirnya kuputuskan menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengan begadang. Lagipula siapa yang bisa tidur saat ada seorang namja asing yang tidur di kamarku, di ranjangku. Meskipun dia adalah namja yang sangat aku idolakan. Di samping itu, bukankah ini kesempatan langka. Memandangi wajah tidur namja setampan ini, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan, bahkan jika ini harus kulakukan seumur hidupku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terduduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum sambil memandangi namja ini dan berimajinasi indah tentang dia. Berkali-kali juga aku berpikir, apakah harapanku sebelum tidur tadi benar-benar menjadi nyata? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas ini merupakan salah satu hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Tak terasa pagi sudah tiba. Bias sinarnya mulai temaram menerangi kamarku. Kulihat dia masih tidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkannya. Biar saja seperti ini dulu.

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu. Aku memutar handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan lalu melangkah melaluinya. Sampai keluar kamar kukunci kembali pelan-pelan. Bukan karena aku takut dia pergi saat aku tidak di sana, mana mungkin aku mengkhawatirkan itu, bukankah dia masih bisa kabur lewat jendela seperti cara masuknya semalam. Aku justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kebiasaan eonnie, yeodongsaengku dan eommaku yang suka masuk ke kamarku sesuka hatinya, bahkan terkadang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Bukankah gawat kalau sampai seperti itu?

Aku melangkah menuju ke dapur. Di sana sudah ada eomma dan eonnieku yang sedang bergelut dengan urusan dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun Minnie ah?" sapa eommaku yang sedang sibuk dengan rice cooker nya. Sedikit tersenyum beliau menatap ke arahku.

"Tumben Min, biasanya aku harus meng'operasi' kamarmu dulu untuk membuatmu bangun.

'Hoammm' aku hanya menjawabnya dengan kuap, rupanya gara-gara begadang aku sekarang jadi mengantuk, meskipun aku sebenarnya sudah tidur sejak jam delapan malam, namun rupanya tatap saja efeknya berbeda saat kita tidak tidur di dini hari.

"Sudah tidur sejak sore, jam segini sudah mengantuk lagi, dasar pecinta bantal." ejek Jae eonnie sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pura-pura prihatin.

"Benar Minnie? Pantas semalam saat eomma dan appa mu pulang jam sepuluh malam kau sudah tidak ada. Akhirnya sashimi oleh-oleh untukmu eomma simpan di kulkas. Semoga saja masih enak di makan.

"Gomawo eomma." ucapku lalu beranjak untuk menuju ke ruang keluarga. Aku ingin melihat acara gosip saja, daripada harus di dapur dan nanti pasti ujung-ujungnya aku disuruh membantu eomma dan Jae eonnie yang entah mengapa sangat gemar berlama-lama berada di dapur.

"Mau ke mana Minnie. Sini bantu eomma dan eonniemu. Kami sedang membuat makanan untuk oleh-oleh halmeonnie dan harabeoji di desa." sergah eommaku saat aku barusaja mengangkat pantatku dari kursi.

'Benar bukan, ujung-ujungnya harus membantu.' Batinku menggerutu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada harus mendengarkan omelan setengah hari nonstop dari eomma yang mungkin akan berkolaborasi dengan appa, lebih baik aku turuti saja kemauannya. Asal tahu saja, eommaku ini memang lembut dan baik, kalau sedang baik, tapi kalau sudah kesal bisa sangat mengerikan, apalagi kalau sudah menasehati , bla...bla...bisa jadi sangat panjang. Dan lebih menyeramkan lagi kalau appaku sudah ikut bergabung dan menghasilkan duet maut. Ah, appaku itu orangnya misterius, nampak seperti pendiam namun kalau sudah mau berbicara akan terus menerus nonstop tanpa henti.

Dan apa tadi yang eomma bilang, ke rumah halmeonnie dan harabeoji di desa? Ya ampun aku mengapa sampai lupa. Aduh, sebenarnya aku mau ikut, tapi bagaimana dengan Mr Cho yang sedang tidur di sana? Apa harus kutinggalkan begitu saja? Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup yang belum tentu datang untuk kedua kali? Andwae.

"Ini, kau potongkan sayurannya." ucap eomma sambil mengulurkan sebaskom sayur mayur kepadaku.

"Eomma ini kalau ke desa kenapa harus selalu memasak sebanyak itu?" protesku melihat betapa sibuk eommaku ini saat akan berkunjung ke rumah halmeonnie dan harabeoji.

"Eomma kan satu-satunya anak perempuan, lagipula halmeonie dan harabeoji sangat menyukai masakan eomma." sahut eonnie sambil menambahkan gula dan garam pada masakannya.

"Ne."jawabku singkat sambil memotong-motong sayuran yang menggunung di hadapanku.

Hampir satu jam aku membantu eomma dan eonnie berkutat di dapur. Saat yeodongsaengku, Key muncul, maka nampaknya ini waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri bagiku. Sebentar, satu taktik mungkin kuperlukan.

"Eomma, eonnie, Key, aku pusing sekali, bolehkah aku istirahat sebentar." kulancarkan akting sakitku yang dulu pernah kupelajari sebentar waktu bergabung dengan klub teater SMA ku dulu. Semoga aktingku masih cukup meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa eonnie." tanya Key sambil mendekatiku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat, makanya semalam aku tidur sejak sore." bohongku kepada semua yang ada di sini.

"Yasudah, kau istirahat saja Minnie." eomma turut mendekatiku, kemudian mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Benar Min, ini juga tinggal sedikit, biar eonnie dan Key yang membantu menyelesaikan." Jae eonnie tersenyum memandangku.

'Yes, sukses besar.' Batinku senang.

"Oiya, sepertinya aku juga tidak kuat kalau harus ikut ke desa." aktingku sekali lagi.

"Bilang saja ke appa, semoga beliau mengizinkan." ucap eommaku.

"Ne." jawabku lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang rumah. Ke mana lagi kalau bukan kandang kura-kura hijau aneh kesayangan appa.

Kubuka pintu belakang dengan malas. Duduk dengan akting lemas menghadap appaku yang sedang sibuk dengan kura-kura aneh itu.

"Ddangko bro yang imut, lihatlah anak appa, sedang apakah dia cemberut di sana?" candaan garing appaku sepertinya sudah 'mode on'.

"Appa, bolehkah aku tidak ikut ke desa?" tanyaku to the point dengan tampang sememelas mungkin.

Perlahan appaku menoleh ke arahku, memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama.

"Atas dasar apakah kau tidak ikut ke desa putriku tercinta?" tanya appaku lagi dengan bahasanya yang sedikit berlebihan menurutku.

"Aku tidak enak badan appa, aku butuh istirahat, tidur yang cukup." aktingku dengan wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. Sementara appaku terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan serius.

"Tapi kita jarang-jarang punya waktu berkunjung lho Min, apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya appaku lagi.

"Kalau ada waktu aku akan ke sana sendiri, yang jelas hari ini aku tidak kuat appa." ucapku mencoba membuat appa seratus persen percaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus benar-benar istirahat. Ya sudah sana masuk, tiduran saja di kamar, biar cepat sembuh." titah appa.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kepada appa.

"Ne, gomawo appa, tapi aku mau nonton televisi saja." aku bergegas masuk sebelum mendapat nasihat panjang dari appa.

'Huftt, bebas, akhirnya aku bisa tetap di rumah, sendirian, hanya berdua dengan Mr Cho ku yang tampan...kya...senangnya. Kalau aku tidak sedang akting sakit mungkin aku sudah berteriak seperti orang gila sekarang.

=JOY=

Akhirnya Appa, eomma, Jae eonnie dan Key berangkat menuju desa, meninggalkanku dengan segudang makanan yang menjaminku tidak kelaparan selama aku 'sakit' dan 'sendirian' di rumah.

Ini saatnya aku menemuinya. Namja pujaan hatiku ... aku datang.

Aku menghambur menuju ke kamarku. Membuka kuncinya perlahan dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

'Pemandangan indah apalagi yang akan menyapaku' bathinku senang.

Benar saja, saat pintu terbuka, kulihat namja tampan itu sudah membuka matanya, namun nampaknya ia masih betah bermalas-malasan di ranjangku. Sekarang bahkan dia dengan seenaknya sedang memeluk guling besar kesayanganku dan menarik selimutku tinggi-tinggi hingga menutup area dadanya. Benar-benar namja yang 'sangat mudah beradaptasi'.

Tapi mau seperti apapun dia, di mataku dia tetaplah namja paling keren sedunia, paling tampan, paling ganteng, paling seksi, paling cool, tiada duanya.

Jadi dengan posenya yang seperti itupun, sukses membuat jantungku nyaris melompat.

"Sudah bangun Kyuhyun ssi?" tanyaku sambil berjalan pelan mendekatinya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Gomawo, kau tidak mengubah interior kamar ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku. Sekali lagi jantungku nyaris melompat saat melihat senyum itu.

"A...apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau pernah ke kamarku sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah kita baru pertama bertemu. Meskipun aku sangat familiar dengan wajahmu karena aku adalah fansmu, tapi aku benar-benar belum pernah bertemu langsung denganmu." jawabku terlalu panjang akibat penasaran dengan semua ini.

"Nanti aku ceritakan semuanya, sekarang aku lapar, apakah kau punya makanan agashi?" tanyanya tanpa ada rasa canggung seidikitpun.

"Panggil saja Sungmin." aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Ah, Sungmin ah, nama yang cantik." pujinya tentang namaku.

"Gomawo." kurasakan pipiku memanas mendengar pujiannya.

"Kajja." ajakku memimpinnya menuju dapur, beruntung tadi masakan eomma dan eonnie masih disisakan banyak untukku.

Kusiapkan semua makanan yang ada. Kupersilakan dia duduk kemudian aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang tepat ada di depannya.

Ah, jantungku, bisakah kita sedikit bernegoisasi. Tolong jangan berdetak sekencang ini. Rasanya jadi begitu sesak.

T.B.C

* * *

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow ff aneh bin gaje ini. Apalagi yang berkenan memberikan review ... 100x gomawo for you chingu ...

1. f4nni : mungkin aja chingu, tapi Kyu belom mau cerita ... he...he... gomawo semangatnya. ini lanjutannya kilat khusus...semoga chingu suka. met baca ne ...

2. cloudswan : he...he... ada di next chap chingu ... Kyu nya belom mau cerita he...he... ini next chap nya, sudah update kilat khusus ne ...he...he... met baca ...

3. cho kyumings : Kyu nya belom cerita ni chingu ...Minnie nya jadi takut tu mau tidur gara-gara Kyu nya main rebahan aja he..he... ini sudah saya lanjut kilat khusus ... met baca ne ...

4. Heldamagnae : Ming nya juga bingung lho chingu ...he...he... ini next chapnya ... met baca ne ...

5. peri pinkhijau : he...he... gatau juga tu mau ngapain Kyu nya, he...he.. iya ni...dream come true ... *saya juga pengen*. Kyu bangun tidurnya diceritakan di chap ini. Ini lanjutannya chingu ... dah update kilat khusus ... met baca ne ...

6. Syah : sudah dilanjut chingu ... ga cukup kilat, tapi kilat khusus ni ...he...he... semoga chingu suka *puppy eyes balik* . met baca ne ...

7. abilhikmah : kkk ... Kyu nya dah jinak kok chingu ... he..he...met baca ne ...

8. nurichan4 : wkwkwk...met baca chingu ...

9. NurLarasati13 : wkwkwk ... udah gitu main tidur aja kkk...ini lanjutannya update kilat khusus lho chingu... met baca ne ...

10. BabyRiihyun : Jawabannya ada di chap depan...he...he... Ini sudah saya lanjut kilat khusus...met baca ne ...

11. yatananovia : update kilat khusus chingu ... met baca ne ...

Review akan saya terima dengan senang hati. ThanKYU ...


	3. Chapter 3

**SUDDENLY WITH YOU**

Warning : GS, kalimat nya rada ngaco, ga bener tata bahasanya, romantisnya maksa (?), ga jelas, banyak typho, alurnya secepat kecepatan cahaya (3 x 10^8 m/s^2) dsb ...

Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Shinee, JYJ, DBSK, dsb

Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi ff ini milik saya.

Dilarang copy paste ff ini

Dilarang bash cast ff ini

=JOY=

* * *

Selesai makan, ia memintaku mengajaknya berkeliling rumahku. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang dan memberikan kesan kepadanya bahwa aku adalah salah satu fans terbaiknya.

"Sungmin ah... kau sendirian di rumah?" tanyanya saat kami sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ke kebun belakang rumahku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wah, ini benar-benar masih seperti aslinya." gumamnya saat melihat taman belakang rumah kami yang cukup luas dan begitu hijau. Penuh dengan bunga warna-warni dan dilengkapi dengan kursi dan lampu taman cantik bermotif klasik, serta dua buah ayunan besi yang masih terlihat kokoh.

"Eng..." gumamku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku yang kedua selain kamarmu." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkanku menduduki salah satu kursi ayunan besi yang ada di tengah-tengah taman. Aku mengerutkan dahi, apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia bicarakan.

Karena penasaran, akupun mengikutinya menduduki kursi ayunan lain yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ayo bermain sampai puas." ajaknya lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan ayunan yang ia tempati.

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi ceria yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Benar-benar sisi lain seorang Cho Kyu Hyun. Sebagai fans nya, aku belum pernah melihat ekpresi seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya dia hanya menampilkan ekspresi cool, ekspresi ramah atau ekspresi setan (?). Tapi hari ini, hanya karena sebuah ayunan, wajah ceria khas anak-anak yang sangat-sangat bertolak belakang dengan pencitraannya selama ini yang begitu elegan dan dewasa bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

"Kenapa bengong, ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang bisa mengayun lebih tinggi." ucapnya memangkas pemikiran anehku tentang dirinya.

"Ne, tapi kalau tidak ada hadiah tidak seru." ucapku sambil memandangi wajah tampannya yang tidak pernah membosankan untuk dipandang.

"Kau kan fansku, jadi kau boleh ambil fotoku sesuka hatimu." sebuah smirk khas dirinya terlihat jelas ia sunggingkan di sana. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit evil.

"Ne...setuju." jawabku singkat kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang yang sama dengannya.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita berayun. Hana...dul...set..." hitungnya dan kami berduapun memulai sesi perlombaan berayun itu. Dan harus kuakui bahwa aku kalah telak. Ia terlalu ahli dalam menaikkan ayunannya agar mencapai tinggi maksimal.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu Sungmin ah?" ejeknya setelah perlombaan kami berhasil dia menangkan. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibir, sementara dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ini rajanya ayunan. Dulu aku selalu berhasil mengalahkan semua saudara maupun teman-temanku." bangganya.

"Lalu sekarang mau apa Kyuhyun ah?" tanyaku dengan bahasa yang mulai kubuat tidak terlalu formal. Pikirku agar kami bisa lebih akrab.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu." ucapnya cepat sambil menggandeng tangan kananku kuat-kuat.

"Mwoooo...apa maksudmu...andwae... aku ini yeoja baik-baik ... meskipun aku fans beratmu, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan mau tidur dengan namja yang bukan berstatus sebagai suamiku ... Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun ah ... jebal..." pintaku sambil meronta, berharap gandengan tangannya akan segera terlepas dari pergelanganku. Tapi sia-sia saja, dia tetap menyeretku paksa menuju ke kamarku sendiri. Ia menghempaskanku di ranjang, kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Andwae Kyuhyun ah ... aku tidak mau tidur denganmu ... aku ini masih..."

BWAHHAHAHHA

Entah kenapa dia malah tertawa terbahak, bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya karena mungkin terlalu lucu, tapi apanya yang lucu?

"Jangan berpikiran mesum Sungmin ah? Maksudku, sekarang aku ingin bercerita denganmu sambil tiduran, itu pasti akan terasa lebih nyaman." ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di sampingku. Aku kembali harus mempoutkan bibirku, kesal karena sudah kena jebakan evilnya.

"Kau seharusnya senang kan bisa seperti ini dengan aktor idolamu. Baru kali ini lho ada fans seberuntung dirimu yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menakutiku seperti tadi bukan?" ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"Mianhe.. ah, entah mengapa, aku senang sekali melihat ekspresimu tadi ...he...he...he...Oiya aku masih hutang cerita tentang kedatanganku yang begitu tiba-tiba ke kamarmu ini bukan?" tanyanya sambil beringsut, membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku. Ya ampun, apalagi sebenarnya yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Deg

Apa-apaan namja ini. Sekarang posisi kami amat sangat dekat. Aku bisa menghirup wangi shamponya yang begitu maskulin namun menenangkan. Bahkan nafasnya pun terasa sesekali menggelitik kulit wajahku.

"Kau berdebar ne? Wajahmu juga merah." godanya sambil sekali lagi memamerkan smirk setannya.

" Tentu saja, berada pada jarak sedekat ini, siapa yang tidak berdebar." jawabku sambil memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain.

"Tapi kau kan menikmatinya?" godanya sekali lagi. Aku yakin rona merah di wajahku sudah mencapai telinga untuk saat ini.

"Sudahlah, cepat mulai ceritanya." putusku, tak mau ia kembali menertawakan kepolosanku.

"Ne...ne... manis." jawabnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau ingat, kapan keluargamu membeli rumah ini?" mulainya sambil memainkan rambut panjangku yang mengenai kulit wajahnya.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Mengingat-ingat jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Seingatku, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu." jawabku sedikit ragu. Kemudian kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Sebelum dibeli oleh keluargamu, rumah ini adalah rumah milik harabeojiku." ucapnya, membuatku membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan pengakuannya.

"Jinjja? Tapi seingatku, kata penjualnya, rumah ini tadinya dihuni seorang yeoja yang sudah tua dan meninggal karena sakit kanker." aku masih berusaha mengingat semua yang kuketahui waktu itu.

"Beliau adalah halmeonieku." jawabnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah murung, seakan ada ribuan penyesalah dan rasa sedih di sana.

"Mianhe Kyu ah, aku tidak tahu." sesalku karena penyebutanku yang terdengar kurang sopan barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan memang tidak tahu. Oiya, kamar ini dulunya adalah kamarku." kembali rasa blank itu merasuk ke memori otakku.

"Ka...kamarmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ne... ini adalah kamarku. Kamarku yang paling nyaman dan penuh kenangan. Tempat yang benar-benar sangat berarti dalam hidupku. " pandangannya kini menyusuri langit-langit kamar.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Berarti secara tidak langsung, aku adalah roomate nya.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin ah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos sambil memegangi pipi kananku.

"Ti ... tidak ada apa-apa Kyu. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu." ucapku gugup.

"Hari ini adalah tepat peringatan hari kematian halmeonieku. Hah... aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Tidak akan pernah." dia berhenti bercerita. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, matanya sedikit berkaca. Aku yakin, sekarang ia sedang menahan rapat-rapat air matanya di sana.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Tidak perlu menahannya seperti itu. Aku ini adalah fansmu, fans beratmu. Seburuk-buruknya wajahmu saat menangis, aku tidak akan pernah menceritakannya kepada orang lain." ucapku menengkannya. Tak sadar tanganku kini bahkan sudah mengelus rambutnya lembut, mungkin efek terbawa suasana.

"Gomawo Sungmin ah. Mianhe, aku ini idola yang benar-benar lemah." ucapya sambil mengusap dua bulir air matanya yang barusaja meluncur dari kedua mata obsidiannya yang begitu indah.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku akan menjaga semua rahasiamu. Ceritakan saja semuanya, siapa tahu bisa mengurangi beban di hatimu." usulku kepadanya. Dia mengangguk pelan.

T.B.C

* * *

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow ff aneh bin gaje ini. Apalagi yang berkenan memberikan review ... 1000x gomawo for you chingu ...

**= NurLarasati13 = Heldamagnae = yatananovia = JSJW407 = xungmin = jouley. peetz = 1307 = **

**= dewi. k. tubagus ****= ckhislsm137 = Santiyani. febby = PaboGirl = parkhyun = Jung jaekyung = **

**= KobayashiAde = WineKyuMin137 = BabyRiihyun = KMalways89 =**

Apakah ada nama reviewer yang belum saya sebutkan?

Mianhe ga bisa balas semua review satu-satu, tapi pasti saya baca semua review dari readerdeul.

Yang nebak kalau Kyu dulu yang punya rumahnya Ming ... selamat ... chingu benar ...

Terus banyak yang iri sama Minnie di sini? Sama, saya juga T.T, seandainya tiba-tiba Kyu atau Minppa datang seperti itu *ngayal mode on* sukur-sukur datangnya berdua *mulai ngaco*

... wkwkwk ...

Review akan saya terima dengan senang hati. ThanKYU ...


End file.
